The Invasion of the Negatives
This is an upcoming story about the DecaWitches meeting their Negatives. Written by: RayaQuest, Smilez221, AgentGoldfish, Daisy56(put name here if writing) It was just an ordinary day. Birds were singing. Bugs were buzzing. Old people were...well, ranting about the "Good Old Days." But that all changed when the Negatives came. You see, the DecaWitches each have their own Negative, an evil twin of sorts. (The Negatives would like each witch/wizard to have their own Negative, but, as DecaWitch Number 10 likes to emphasize time and time again, "The Negatives are tough enough without the minature army".) This is what happens when the positives and negatives meet. I: The Thingamahjighamahbobbermahjihgahmabobbamahjihgermahjihgymahjihg (AKA the Astro Amulet) She threw the cloth over the crystal ball in frustration and screamed. "What? What is it?" -3 asked her sister. "It's that Vegas brat again. He's gathered two, no three, no four freaks and created a website. And who are in on it but none other than the...?" -4 didn't have to finish her sentence. Her sisters knew of whom she was talking about Unlike positive 4, she was born with the ability to talk. And she was always willing to flaunt this power in her good twin's face. "So we go, we eat them, we leave. End of story" -6 didn't even look up from her phone. "Because we all know how well that plan always works" 7 snapped. Unlike the positve 6 and 7, who were BFFFLADAADAWECAD, their Negative counterparts couldn't stand each other, sorta like postive 5 and 6. "Maybe 6 can check out the website and see what she can find out about not only those wretched Positives, but their new friends as well." -4 grinned sinisterly, stroking her goatee. When -6 didn't reply, she repeated through gritted teeth, "Maybe 6 can" "I heard ya the first time!" -6 exclaimed. "I'm working on it!" After finding the site, she booted it up to the wallscreen, where she had stopped on none other than the article about the AstroAmulet. There was a flurry of "So? It's a necklace. Big whoop" as well as similar comments before -1 yelled "SILENCE, YOU FOOLS!" That got them to shut up. "The Astro Amulet is the source of all power" -6 explained. "No duh" -4 replied, having already read the article backward and forward. "Can I finish! Anyways, 10 can snatch it, and we use it to make the brat and his friends their very own Negative counterparts! Then once those are done, we can make Negative counterparts of every creature in the universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Not being one to talk too much, -6 finished her speech quickly, then followed it by an evil cackle. Her sisters followed suit, except -10. Since her postive counterpart was 100% evil, -10 was everything positive 10 was supposed to be, and then some. "I think that's a horrible plan! Stealing is wrong! Butterflies and ponies!!" -10 exclaimed. Everyone else glared at their baby sister in disgust. Then -1 whacked her with an oboe she pulled out of nowhere. "Ow!" -10 exclaimed, rubbing the spot where -1 hit her. "That smarted me!!" "I highly doubt that" -1 mumbled to her sisters, who started giggling. "K then, how about this then? 1 forces 10 to capture the carrier of the amulet, then we snatch it and boom! Negatives for everyone!" -6 proposed. Once again, everybody but -10 agreed with her. "But I don't want to take the cute little thingamahjighamahbobbermahjihgahmabobbamahjihgermahjihgymahjihg!!!" -10 exclaimed. Everybody gave her a funny stare, then -1 grabbed her and the ten of them went to Randomness 1-4, where our heroes currently resided... II: Eavesdropping "Negative versions of everybody. I like that idea!" exclaimed RayaQuest, not for the first time. "I'm blowing Negative Ava away before she blows me away" Ava announced. The Negatives looked at each other suspiscously. However, Raya's use of the Astro Amulet to blow Ava away brought their attention back to the randomness currently unfolding. "Can you see the ultimate power soon to be in our hands?" -1 whispered inaudably. The other Negatives nodded, evil grins spreading on their flash-tattoo covered faces - well, except for -10, of course. Just then, Raya used the killing curse to put an end to They. The Negatives looked at each other in surprise, then back at the scene in anger. While Malika and Star Fish complained about Raya always getting to attack things first, the Negatives growled, thinking to themselves, I can't believe They were defeated by a stupid little girl! Unbeknownst to everybody, They were actually a Negative creation at a failed attempt to try and take over the universe. All they really do is stalk superior figures and say quotes that don't make any sense. "YOU BETTER USE YOUR WITCH HAT NEXT TIME!!!" Alice yelled, and the Negatives grinned. If this was the possesor of the AstroAmulet, then they had an easy job. "If this is positive Alice, a negative Alice will be hell" Eric commented, which made the Negatives even more happy. "WHOEVER SAID I WAS THE POSITVE ONE????" Alice screamed. The Negatives rolled their eyes at Alice's naivety. "She has a point there, Eric...." Daisy pointed out. The Negatives could only roll their eyes again. "That's the leader of the AstroAmulet holder?" -3 hissed. "Really? That's what the Vegas brat recruited in his little project?" "She has a name, you know" -10 whispered, even though she wasn't quite sure what it was. Unlike the positive DW's, the Negatives couldn't read minds. It was a pity, really. "Do we really care?" -1 replied dismissively, for at that point, Smilez was adressing Alice's last comment. "No, this Alice can't be a Negative. To be Negative is to be an evil twin, and all evil twins have goatees. Last I checked, Alice does not have a goatee" she said. The Negatives looked at her in surprise. "She must be the Positive leader" -4 realized as Smilez rambled on about how old she is. -6 nodded, confirming -4's speculation. "Do I have a Negative?" Goldfish asked. The Negatives sighed, all ten of them thinking, Could these people 'really' be that stupid? "I doubt it. Two of you in one universe is too much" Agent replied. "Copy that" -1 told -6, who instantly played back Agent saying "I doubt it. Two of you in one universe is too much." She then proceeded to disect every syllable, like she does with everything Agent says or does. "Since when does Zinnah have a goatee?" Alice asked. The Negatives again looked at each other, their faces saying You have 'so' got to be kidding me. "She shaves it, I suppose" Daisy replied. "Haha" Alice laughed drily. The Negatives watched as Smilez explained to Alice that while Zinnah was Alice's evil twin, she really wasn't her evil twin. "Now!" -1 whisper-yelled. "No!" -10 whisper-yelled back. "Now!" the other 9 Negatives whisper-yelled at her as -1 threatened to attack her again. Seeing no victory, -10 sighed as a tendril of darkness shot out of the palm of her hand and encased Alice, who exclaimed "Wait, what the-!?" before being totally covered in darkness. The Astro Amulet fell at her feet, and -1 quickly snatched it up. The ten of them cackled maniacally as they all escaped, Astro Amulet in hand. For a while, no one said anything, until... "Awkward silence" Smilez said out of nowhere. III: It's Gone!!!!! Jack casually flew up out of nowhere and carefully removed Alice from her prison of darkness. Alice thanked him by promplty falling on the floor. Jack looked at her, then at everyone else in the room, then at the camera - breaking the fourth wall - then transported out of there as Alice stumbled back on her feet. 3 and 5 helped her stay up. "M-my Astro Amulet...." Alice stuttered, holding one hand to her throat. "I-I-I-I-It's gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Congrats" 10 said drily, rolling her eyes. "Is this really the time for sarcasm?" 9 asked. "Yes, yes it is" came 10's curt reply. "Oh, that's right, the most powerful thing in the universe has gone missing, so it's totally the right time for sarcasm!!!!!" 9 screamed. "Exactly" 10 replied icily. "Is this really the time for fighting?" 6 asked, rolling her eyes. "Yes-" 5 started. "Quiet!!!" 1 shouted, although her voice didn't come close to the razors that came out of her evil twin's mouth. Even so, everybody quieted down and looked at the leader of the witch/wizard world. "Oh, you expect me to know what to do!" 1 snapped. "Er, kinda...." 10 replied. "I mean, you are the leader of the witch/wizard-" "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me" 1 interrupted. "I got a lead on their thoughts" 6 announced, causing the other nine DW's to stare at her in shock. Normally the Negatives' minds were impossible to read. Seeing her sister's wide-open mouths, 6 grinned and held up a mind scanner ("For the unlucky many who don't trust anyone!"). "Apparently they want to use the Astro Amulet to make Negatives for everyone!!" she announced, her grin fading quickly. "Why am I not surprised?" asked 10. "That's been their goal for how long?" "A long time" 6's records replied. Everyone stared at one another until 6 said "Did you know those babes could talk, 'cuz I sure didn't." "Never mind that, what do we do now?!?!" To this day, nobody knows who said that.... IV: No Duh, Sherlock "OK, recap: The DW's have their own evil counterparts-" "And they're evil-" "No duh, Sherlock. Anyways, they've been stalking me ever since I was born-" "Not stalking, persay, more like 'following you so closely it's beyond creepy" "Whatever. They've been stalking me-" "Fine, be that way." "And that led them to this wiki, which led them to Alice's AstroAmulet, which is the source of all power, and now they're going to make Negatives of everyone" Agent finally finished after being interrupted by Goldfish and 10, respectively. "Wait, who's Sherlock?" Goldfish asked. "Nevaminddat!" Smilez yelled, then turned towards Goldfish. "You don't know who Sherlock Whatshisface is? I officially no longer know you" "Yeah, like you're one to talk" 10 mumbled. "Alight, let's focus here: If the Neggies carry one with their plan, we're megadomo screwballs. But, like Pozzy 10 here, Neggy 10 is a master theif. If we steal it back, she'll just steal it again. And again. And a- well, you get the picture" 1 explained. "And since they've been stalking Agent, we ain't got no privacy no more" 10 added. Agent shot her a quizzical look. 10 shot him one back that said, We'll talk later.' Agent nodded whilst still having the quizzical look. "But if -10's nice, then why'd she steal the AstroAmulet?" Daisy asked "Elementary, my dear Daisy" Goldfish said "Okay, how'd you know that without knowing who Sherlock Holmes is?" Agent wondered "I... don't... know..." Goldfish responded. "Holmes! That's what his name is!" Smilez exclaimed. "Man, that was driving me crazy all month" Daisy shrugged. "Anyone have chocolate?" Daisy56 complained. "The world is practically coming to end--" "Not yet," Matt interruputed Daisy, who responded to him with a punch. "--and you think of chocolate?!" Daisy finished. "Actually, chocolate wouldn't be so bad right about now..." Smilez mused 1 shook her head fiercely. "To answer Daisy's question, -1 - their leader, for all you idiots -" she said this while casting a sideways glance at Goldfish, "controls -10 via pain. -10 knows - or at least we think she knows - that if she doesn't do as she's told, she'll get hurt" "You think she knows?" Smilez asked. "Yes, we think she knows." 1 replied. "Unlike me and my spike of a toungue, she ain't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer" 10 explained. 9 looked at the camera - breaking the fourth wall again - and shook her head slightly, her expression akin to a deer in the headlights. "Anyways, her sisters probably threatened her if she didn't do as she was told. And, should we steal it back, they'll threaten her with even more pain. Comprendeis?" 1 finished. "Se dice comprende, entiendes tu?" Daisy snarled back. "I need the freakin' chocolate for Alice! Just look at her!" Daisy56 complained. The camera swerves to a dark corner where a limp figure was slumped. "Alice!" Mateo ran over to her. "I really can't believe she hadn't noticed..." Matt shook his head. "So, in other words, if we save the AstroAmulet -thus the universe- we hurt -10. That sounds so messed up." Didi opinioned. Out of nowhere, Alex and Alexa appear. "The world is messed up." the say in unison. "Congratulations, Captain Obvious...es..es..." Smilez replied. "Captain Obviouseses?" 10 asked. "That what I said" Smilez said obnoxiously. "And Didi- what's so wrong abou hurting true evil?" 10 asked. "And since when does 1 speak Spanish?" 3 voiced. 1's eyes widened in horror... "Let me break the silence here--" Daisy began. "Shuddup." Matt said. In other words, he invited Daisy to beat him up. "This is goin' nowhere....let's go back to the dramatc, supenful part." Daisy56 turned to Imelda. "Will you do the honors?" Imelda shrugged, and then twirled a finger. "And since when does 1 speak Spanish?" 3 voiced. 1's eyes widened in horror... DANCE-OFF!!! Goldfish's did as well, mimicking 1. 1 simply glared at him and Goldfish began to dance around. "Why are you dancin'?" Agent wondered to him "I felt like breaking the boring silence with a dance-off" Goldfish explained "...with whom, yourself?" Agent inquired "Why yes, of course, silly. That way I know I'm not cheating" Goldfish continued dancing. Agent led everyone away to figure out how to beat the Negatives and had to grab Goldfish on the way and drag him there. Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories